The Skies Of Lies
by lilacmoments
Summary: For all her life, Sakura, has been told that she's been the fault of everything. One day she goes to school to find a new student there. He then teaches her love but Sakura knows that they'll be hurt so she decides to do the best thing for her n him...
1. Meeting The Skies oF LiES

Disclaimer- Don't own it

They told me that in this world everything done was my fault.

I was told that everyone around me was lies and that I was nothing but a piece of shit in everybody's way. I was beaten and hurt.

Never loved and always treated cruelly.

I always wished on the brightest star at night that everything would be okay in the future on.

But I guess I was rejected…like always.

But all I can say is that the night sky is the "Skies of Lies".

I look outside the window to see the moon had taken the sun's place and stars were shining brightly, smiling, laughing at me.

I move my head away and continue to mop the dirty living room floor with this stupid sponge.

"DO YOU CALL THIS CLEAN?" boomed a voice.

I turned my head toward the voice to see my "dad" at the doorway of the living room.

I lower my head as my auburn bangs fall down to my emerald eyes.

He stomps over to me and kicks me.

I fall down as I try not to spill these tears of mine.

I spot my "brother" by the door frowning at my father shaking his head.

To me he's the only one in this "family" who treats me like I'm someone not just a dirt rag.

I turn my head toward the window to see the night sky one more time as my father hits me one more time and leaves.

He pulls my brother away and he gives me a small smile.

I look into his amber eyes and shake my head.

I sigh and continue mopping like nothing was wrong.

I finish up and clean up.

I turn to look at the fireplace and see a picture, of me when I was little.

Somewhat my eyes are happy and I'm smiling with my "family".

Somehow I'm now being forced to do stuff.

'All good things must come to an end' I thought to myself still staring at the photo.

I shake my head and go upstairs to my room.

It's a pink room.

I've been living in this room since I was born.

I have a walk-in closet fill with designer clothing which fits me perfectly.

That confuses me how caring my mom is to make sure I look nice.

To me I know she's up to something, that scumbag.

I change into my pajamas and get into my bed fit for a princess.

I look out into the Skies of Lies one more time before I fall into deep sleep.

"GET UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" I hear.

It must be morning.

I open my eyes and blink to see my mother and her gray her in a tight ponytail.

'Bite me' I think as I nod my head.

I grab some jeans and some t-shirt and get into the bathroom.

I quickly shower and change into my clothes.

I walk down the stairs and grab a piece of breakfast. I then grab my pink book bag and walked out of the house.

"Hey Sakura!" exclaimed a voice.

I looked behind me to see my best friend and cousin Tomoyo.

I nod my head to her.

She's the only one who knows what is going on in the family.

She walks over.

Her purple hair is flowing behind her freely.

She is wearing a purple t-shirt and a matching light purple skirt.

She takes off her black sunglasses and looks at me.

"Tomoyo, you know everything in the world is just so wrong," I tell her.

She nods and we walk to school in silence.

I walk into the classroom with Tomoyo by my side.

Ok that's all I got I know it sucks…no flames


	2. Meet the new GUYS

Disclaimer- Don't own this…

As I entered the classroom I noticed a group of people in the front.

"OMFG LIKE YOU ARE LIKE SO HOT!" I heard someone exclaim.

I rolled my eyes.

_Preps_.

In Tomoeda high school, everyone's in a group.

Either you're a prep, goth, wanna-be, nerds/geeks, popular, etc. you will always be sorted out into a group.

Some how I landed into the popular group.

Yea…me, Sakura Kinomoto popular…

I sat down with Tomoyo in front of me.

She turned her head around.

"You hear about the new guys?" she asked

"New guys?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yup! His names Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa they're from China," she said

I sighed.

"By the sound of their names they'll be sitting with us at the popular table tomorrow during lunch" I said

I never wanted to be with the popular crowds but after the queen of popularity a.k.a Tomoyo decided to make me one I'm now one…confusing kinda but not really…

I've been asked out to so many DATES, etc. it gets to you.

I shook my head and looked out into the sky.

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping…

I could feel the eyes of some boy's staring right at me.

Ughhhhhhhh

Life is just unfair but as my "mom" taught me when I was little life is suppose to be unfair…

Sometimes I wish I wasn't born at all or not into "my family"

As the teacher soon calmed the students down, I could see the faces of the new guys.

"Everybody, please welcome Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa," she said.

I looked at them closely.

One had brown messy hair and amber eyes.

He had on a black t-shirt and some jeans. He held a pair of dark sunglasses in his hand.

The other one had blue hair and glasses which covered his azure eyes.

He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans and he held blue metal shades in his hand.

The messy hair dude looked wayyyyyy too serious for his age I swear!

And the blue hair dude was smiling. Somehow I'm sure they're best friends or something…

I looked over at Tomoyo who just sighed.

I gave her my questioning look and she said, "Hiiragizawa is pretty hot."

"Tomoyo…don't you **have** a boyfriend already?" I asked her.

"Forget about him!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the messy hair dude.

All the girls pointed to him and giggled.

He scowled and they batted their eyelids at him.

'God they need a life' I thought

He was pretty cute but not all that.

Well this is going to be a long year as far as I care.

The bell rang and it was 1st period and I had math.

Ugh…math…grand…

I got out of my seat and waited for Tomoyo.

We only have 3 classes together, Math, English and language.

We entered the math class when I noticed the new guys with the school sluts.

Mandiie and Sandiie. (Sorry if your names are Mandy or Sandy…)

I growled and I could feel the boy's and Tomoyo's eyes on me.

I turned to her and she smiled at me.

"You like him don't you?" she asked me

I felt my ears turn red…then my cheeks…I shook my head and looked into her purple eyes.

"Tomoyo, give me a break!" I exclaimed

I hanged my head low and walked to my seat.

I could still feel my ears red so I shook my head once more and looked out into the Skies of Lies.

'It's not like he would like me. I mean like seriously, I can't and I won't 'cause…wait what am I thinking? I DON'T LIKE HIM SO WHAT AM I THINKING? SAKURA KINOMOTO STOP THIS!

He's just like those guys who will play u as a fool and dump you the next day after stealing your first kiss!

"Ms. Kinomoto please pay attention and stop day-dreaming about who ever it is now!" I heard the teacher bark.

I blushed and scowled at her.

Then I noticed the new guy and practically everyone else in the class staring at me.

I blushed and look down at the table.

"Class we have a new student from Hong Kong, China today. His name is Syaoran Li. Please treat him like your own and do not tease him please," she said and went to find him a seat.

I laughed a little.

'Him teased?' I thought to myself

That's just stupid you know he would never get teased.

He'll be popular by today I'm guessing.

I looked out the window and the Skies of Lies just seemed to start laughing at me.

I glared and I felt my emerald eyes harden.

Stupid sky…

I looked away, turning my head lazily to see some guys staring at me blushing.

Losers…

I looked over to Tomoyo.

She was with her boyfriend Nick.

He looked like he was about to cry.

His sky blue eyes started watering…god…

And he was supposed to take this like a man after all he is the captain of the football team.

I watched them for awhile till I heard the teacher calling my name.

"Ms. Kinomoto, no one sits next to you right?" she asked

"Tomo-" but I was interrupted.

"Good, Mr. Li will sit next to you," she said and left me shooting daggers at her back.

I turned to Tomoyo.

"Where will you sit then?" I asked her

"In the back. Don't worry!" she exclaimed and she winked at me.

She got her book bag and left me.

Damn that girl.

I turned to face the front and took a sneak glance at the new kid.

He took out a binder and a pen from his black NIKE bag and just sat there twirling his pen(OMFG I CAN NEVERRRR DO THAT…all the god damn boy's keep on doing that in my school…)

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for a long day…

Yes I know it sucks…

Please no flames or anything…I'll have the next one up soon when I feel like it


End file.
